ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Marinette Dupain-Cheng is one of the main protagonists in "Miraculous Ladybug". She is voiced by Cristina Vee. Marinette is a student in Miss Bustier's class at Collège Françoise Dupont in Paris, France. She is also a budding fashion designer. With her magical earrings, inhabited by a kwami named Tikki; Marinette gains the power of good luck and creation, transforming her into the superhero Ladybug. In “Reflekdoll”, Marinette obtains the Cat Miraculous, which when inhabited by Plagg, will be able to transform her into Lady Noir, gaining the power of destruction. Appearance Physical appearance Marinette is half-French and half-Chinese. She has bluebell eyes, and dark hair with blue reflections that she usually wears back in two pigtails with red hair ties. Civilian attire She wears a dark gray blazer with rolled up sleeves. The inside of the blazer is lined in white with pink polka dots. The trimming is black. Underneath, Marinette wears a white t-shirt with black stitching and a design below the collar. The design itself has pink flowers and black leaves. She wears rolled up pink pants with the inside lined in white with pink polka dots as well. Light pink ballet shoes with dark red soles adorn her feet. She also wears her earrings, which are black when not holding Tikki. Often, she wears a light pink purse with a thin black strap over her right shoulder, a golden clasp, white spots, and a light pink, white, and black flower design on the outward-facing side. As Ladybug As Ladybug, she wears a red skintight suit with a black collar and black spots. She wears her yo-yo around her hips with its string. On her face is a red mask with five black spots that are in a symmetrical design. Her earrings are red with five black spots in a quincunx pattern, the bands holding her hair back become red ribbons, resembling a ladybug's antennae, and her hair color is slightly different. As Lady Noir The costume of Lady Noir is very similar to Cat Noir; she wears a black catsuit with fluorescent green accents on her knees, forearms, waist and neck. She has black gloves on her forearms with claws and a fluorescent green band that goes down a bit and a black ball, her black collar is a little open at the neck and has a fluorescent green band that goes down to the poitrine and a black ball in the lower part of the neck. Around the waist, a black belt with a fluorescent green band in the middle at the right leg a black button with a fluo-green cat and fluorescent green son with a black ball hanging. Her black fluo-green boots go all the way up to the knee, a small flowing green band in the heel and end with small black wedges. She has floor-length jet-black hair hair that is styled in a single braid, which makes it look like a tail that are supported by a black two-wire ball fluo green at the end of each a black feather, cat ears on her head (like Cat Noir) with fluorescent green accents, her eyes become green and feline with green sclerae where she has lighter green irises with oblong pupils and a black mask. Hockey attire She wears shin guards; black hockey socks with silver and white stripes; black hockey pants, ice hockey skates, shoulder pads, elbow pads, Los Angeles Kings black jersey, black helmet, and black gloves for home games. She wears shin guards; white hockey socks with silver and black stripes; black hockey pants, ice hockey skates, shoulder pads, elbow pads, Los Angeles Kings white jersey, white helmet, and black gloves for away games. Personality A kind and clumsy girl, Marinette is also happy, cheerful, and generous. She loves fashion, her friends and family, and her crush Adrien. Despite her outgoing personality, she struggles with self-confidence and self-esteem. In a situation she deems dangerous, like doing something for Adrien or losing a book that will expose her secret identity, she becomes very nervous and awkward, failing to keep calm and being quick to panic. She cares deeply for other people, and she usually puts their feelings and interests before her own, in some cases at a personal cost. Despite being genuinely kind, she does have her limits, such as in "The Evillustrator", when she gets irritated with Chloé to the point that, as Ladybug, she refuses to continue watching her to protect her. She can also act impulsively and irrationally at times, as shown when she tries to deflect the false accusation of "stealing" Chloé's bracelet onto others who are also innocent. Although she is absent-minded and acts before thinking at times, she is clever, a trait shown by the fact that she hid her signature in her bowler hat design; when Chloé steals her design, this exposes her. As Ladybug, she retains many of her alter ego's characteristics, but she is much stronger and her confidence, cleverness, and bravery are more prominent. Her quick-thinking, resourcefulness, and wit are more obvious, especially when she is figuring out how to utilize her Lucky Charm. As Ladybug, she strives to rescue everyone, including those akumatized by Hawk Moth. Ladybug is aware of her popularity, but does not let this go to her head. No matter the difficulty of her tasks, she does everything in her power to set things right while keeping up with her everyday responsibilities, like designing Jagged Stone's cover album. Abilities As Marinette Marinette has talent in fashion design. She sketches ideas in a notebook, and she can sew by hand or with a machine. She wears her own creations, such as her purse and her schoolbag, and she also makes things for others, like Adrien's scarf and the bakery's logo. Her skills in this field are exceptional for an amateur, such as when her pigeon-styled derby hat that she made is good enough to be recognized by a professional designer, Gabriel, despite the fact that she has never made one before. She is also very skilled at video games, easily beating Max and getting the highest score in the entire school. She is also skilled at making puppets of Ladybug, Cat Noir and various villains as shown in "The Puppeteer" Marinette has high stamina and endurance even in her civilian form, as she runs long distances without stopping in several episodes. She is also quite stealthy as seen when she sneaks on Adrien (and other people) without being discovered. As Ladybug As Ladybug, she has enhanced skills, such as speed, agility and strength. She has remarkable talent with wielding her yo-yo, like using it as a grappling hook, rope, and weapon. Her special power, Lucky Charm, helps her by summoning an object that she uses to achieve her objective, it often being to stop a villain. However, it drains her power and reverts her back to Marinette shortly afterwards, so she has to use it wisely. After the akuma is released from its corrupted object, she can open her yo-yo and throw it to grab it, remove the energy that Hawk Moth charged it with, and release it as a normal butterfly. Once the villain is dealt with, Ladybug can throw her Lucky Charm object into the air and use the Miraculous Ladybug, which will make it revert back to energy and fix all of the damage done since the villain was created. Relationships Adrien Agreste Alya Césaire Chloé Bourgeous Emil Nicoară Irma Mäkinen Irma is Marinette's friend from Finland as teammates. Jack Linton Jagged Stone Johan Sjörgen John Fulton Martina Abrams Martina is Marinette's friend from Canada as teammates. Monika Merkel Monika is Marinette's friend from Germany as teammates. Nanako Taneda Nathalie Sancouer Nino Lahiffe Olga Kuznetsov Olga is Marinette's friend from Russia as teammates. Oliver Goodwin Plagg Marinette meets Plagg when she and Adrien swapped their miraculous with each other transforming her into Ladynoir. Gaining her the power of bad luck and destruction. Sabine Cheng Sabrina Raincomprix Sofia Matsson Sofia is Marinette's friend from Sweden as teammates. Sonia Sánchez Sophie Paterson Sophie is Marinette's friend from the United States as teammates. Tikki Tom Dupain Trixx Wayzz Zane Gilbert Gallery Marinette.jpg Ladybug pic 9.png Charm.jpg Category:Characters Category:Miraculous Ladybug Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Superheroines Category:Magical Girls Category:Fictional French people Category:Asian characters Category:Fictional characters